Volcana
Volcana was a pyrokinetic villainess. History Early Life As a teenager, Claire Selton showed an aptitude for pyrokinesis - the ability to start and control fire with her mind. Her parents sent her to Metropolis's Center for Paranormal Studies so that she could learn to control her power, but she was soon spirited away by government agents working for a program called Project Firestorm. They planned to train her as a living weapon. Given the code name "Volcana," she was trained and indoctrinated as a government agent, but rebelled and escaped. In an interrogation with Supergirl, Green Arrow, and the Question, General Hardcastle claimed that the government project that abducted and trained Volcana was one of the early forerunners of Project Cadmus. Now a fugitive, Volcana survived the only way she could: by stealing. She beat Superman in battle, but eventually, Superman captured her and placed her on a deserted island. She appeared content with this imprisonment, since it gave her a chance to live alone, and try for a semi-normal life. During her time on the island, she was provided with everything she needed by Superman and enjoyed verbally flirting with him. She expressed some bitterness at the fact that he had been raised by a loving mother while this was something she never experienced. Years later, however, she left the island and was incarcerated in Stryker's Prison. During a mass break-out, she teamed up with Firefly. However, they were trapped by Green Lantern in an energy bubble that they foolishly tried to burn their way out through, depleting their oxygen and asphyxiating themselves into unconsciousness. She returned some months later after Superman's supposed "death" to wreck havoc on Metropolis. She was knocked out by a blast of water from a fire hose pointed by Batman. Volcana later joined Grodd's Legion of Doom, where her powers were augmented by Lex Luthor, giving her flight capability. During the mutiny, Volcana sided with Luthor's team. She, along with the remainig Legion members, helped the Justice League fight against Darkseid and his invasion force from Apokolips. She fought alongside Zatanna, using her powers to incinerate several Parademons. After surviving the battle, she was last seen running from the Metro Tower with the other Legion members after being giving a five-minute head start by the League. Trivia At the end of "Where There's Smoke" Volcana was shown to be on friendly terms with Superman (she was even shown slightly flirting with him) which makes it confusing as to why she was one of the villains that celebrated his "death" in "Hereafter, Part I". The "real world" answer may be that the producers just wanted to use villains from , but the reason within the show was never revealed. Action Figure In 2007, Volcana received her very own action figure as part of Mattel's Justice League Unlimited action figure line. The figure was released as part of a three-figure pack with Hawk and Green Arrow and is about 10cm tall. However, due to shoddy distribution of many of the 2007 assortments of JLU action figures, Volcana quickly became one of the rarest and most sought after pieces in the Justice League line. Appearances * "Where There's Smoke" * "Unity" * "Only a Dream, Part I" * "Only a Dream, Part II" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" Category:Ability to fly Category:Justice League rogues Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Superman rogues